All For You
by MakoRain
Summary: Takes place after the end of Suicide Squad. "Let's go home, baby." HarleyxJoker lemon one shot. Short and sweet.


A/N: So here's another idea that popped into my head for a Harley one shot. I love Harley and can't really think of my OTP for her but the way Joker actually loves her and tries to be with her in the Suicide Squad movie gives me a warm fuzzy feeling for them. I've also been listening to the new Taylor Swift album (no joke, haters gonna hate) on repeat and this song just fits Harley and Joker so well that I had to write a story for it. Please R&R :)

Song Inspiration: Don't Blame Me by Taylor Swift

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (DC does) or the song (T. Swift does) that inspired this story. The idea is all I own.

* * *

"All For You"

By MakoRain

The explosion rattled the bars of her cage along with the concrete walls of the compound.

"Puddin'?!"

Everything slowed down as she committed each moment to memory- Mistah J was there, holding her in his arms so tight she didn't think she would ever breathe again and that was fine by her.

"Baby, let's go home." His words made her shiver and squeal with pleasure, her own arms wrapped around his neck. She peppered kisses along his bleached white skin until he pulled back with a sweet smile. "Let's get you out of here first, hun."

Nodding frantically, Harley grabbed his offered hand and fled through the destruction, getting a well aimed punch in the face here and a kick in the groin there as the guards gave chase. Joker took the easier route and sprayed machine gun fire through the yard, aiming them in the direction of the nearest open field. There was a small passenger plane waiting in the most makeshift runway she had ever seen but her Puddin' was anything if not resourceful.

The blonde ex-con was finally able to catch her breath as the plane took to the air, the bleak Belle Reeve prison getting smaller and smaller as they gained altitude. "Ya came back for me, baby." Harley beamed at her Clown Prince of Crime, both of her arms wrapped around one of his.

"Of course I did, Harls." He kissed the top of her head. "Couldn't leave my Queen in that hell hole."

Her squeals of delight were silenced as he pulled her closer, taking the time to give her a real "he missed me" kiss. He pulled away too quickly and she squeaked in protest. "There's more to come, baby, promise."

Joker didn't disappoint as they touched down in Gotham, her favorite little piece of hell on Earth. He lead her to the pent house at the top of the Gotham Plaza , the elevator opening right into the spacious living room. In an instant his cool lips pressed to hers as his hands slid up and down the sides of her prison jumpsuit. His tongue slid into her mouth with a welcoming moan from deep in her throat and he growled at her reaction. His long, lithe body was pressing her against the nearest hard object which just so happened to be the wall. As his lips trailed kisses down her long exposed throat, all she could do was dig her fingers into his green hair as her breath caught in her throat at the feel of his teeth sinking in.

Harley got so high every time he touched her, loved her beyond anything she'd ever experienced before. His love made her crazy as only he could love her the right way she needed forever.

She yanked on his hair and he groaned against her neck, feeling it reverberate through her entire being. Since he was so focused on her, she started pushing his jacket off of his shoulders, letting it spill to the floor. Her fingers quickly undid the buttons of his shirt before ripping it open, giving her hands free reign of all of his pearly white skin.

Suddenly she had to hang on as he slid his hands under her ass, gripping her thighs to carry her to the kitchen island. At this angle, Mistah J took advantage of the height difference to bury his face between her ample breasts still confined in their plain white bra. That didn't seem to matter though as his lips, teeth and tongue worked her nipples into peaks beneath the thin fabric. Harley was a writhing, panting mess with her legs hanging over the island's edge and Joker over her, his hard body pressed between her thighs. She tried to wrap her legs around his hips and urge him to hurry up already but he looked up from between her breasts with a Cheshire grin. "Not yet, baby. I'm not taking you like an animal on the counter."

Her protests were immediately cut off by his lips devouring hers, his arms lifting her up and encouraging her body to wrap around his as it did automatically. He walked backwards, hitting things that sounded like metal clanking about on the floor before finally setting her down, her back laying on a warm bear skin rug.

"As promised," Mistah J murmured in her ear and she chuckled with delight and desire.

"I love ya more than anything, Puddin'," she breathed out, his hands baring her chest to him which rose and fell with anticipation.

"It's been too long, babe. That damn bat." He growled and she pulled his lips to his. "No Batsy talk, just love me, baby."

And that's exactly what he did. All the teasing had her vamped up and he took advantage of her desire in the fullest, sliding into her in one hard thrust. Her cries only grew louder as he took her then and there on that bearskin rug, the fur tickling her back as he moved deep inside of her, pushing her up the rug. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands flew out to grab onto something, anything to help anchor her in this pleasure when she felt the touch of cold hard steel graze her fingertips. That's when she recalled the metal sounds earlier and wrapped her hand around the hilt of a rather wicked looking knife.

The silver reflected the flames in the fire place burning as hot and bright as they were, entwined limbs and bodies inseparable. With a quick flick of her wrist, Harley slid the knife lightly over the inside of Joker's bicep. He hissed at the sudden pain then looked down at the cut, blood beading along the thin line. His hips stopped slamming into her and she had an instant of panic before his hands fisted in her hair, drawing her lips up to it and she flicked her tongue along it tentatively. It was like adding fuel to an already raging inferno as he swept her mouth up into his again, hungrily kissing the daylights out of her.

His thrusts started again, double time, making Harley scream in pleasure lined with pain. She couldn't form a coherent thought as fragments of "yes, more, please," turned into sounds of passion. The sting of the blade just above her left breast was no surprise as it was soon covered with Joker's tongue and had her arching off the rug into his hard, sweaty body. The thirst paired with him pushed her over the edge, cresting over the waterfall in a rush of grinding hips, screams and her hands clinging to his back. Her release triggered his own and he followed with a growl against her throat, groaning with each jerk of his hips into her.

He stayed hovering above her, kissing her forehead softly before rolling off of her to lay at her side. It was then that Harley looked at the mess of scattered clothes and weapons around her with a chuckle. She caught her breath and her body cooled, making her realize how sweaty and gross she probably was after her stay in Belle Reeve. With a groan she covered her face. "I'm a hot mess, babe. Can't believe ya broke me out looking like this." She motioned to her pale skin covered in bruises from the frequent "love taps" the guards dished out on a daily basis. Her makeup was smeared from sweat and tears and her hair was a frazzled nest around her head.

"Baby, I'd love you no matter what you looked like." He wiped a tear away with his thumb. "It just makes me wish I had done more damage to those damned guards. Touching what's mine in such a way." Joker pulled her closer to him, resting her head against his chest. The firelight played over the both of them like fingers licking the keys of a piano, so pale and frighteningly beautiful.

Moments passed and it was as if she could feel her heart growing larger with each breath for the man at her side. "Yer my favorite drug, baby." His chuckle vibrated against her cheek, his hands combing through the remnants of her pig tails.

"Only the best for my baby."

(Oh Lord save me, my drug is my baby, I'll be using for the rest of my life).

Meant to Be.


End file.
